More blood please
by kutoki
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was turned into a vampire at age five. Follow him on his adventures. Naruto centric and Naruto's POV. First vampire fic i've ever written. I think some of the character will be OOC My first long story. Please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

One night when I was five a group of villagers attempted to kill me. They had cornered me in an alley. I knew I was going to die this time. As they walked over to me knife in tow I saw a flash and before I knew it they were dead. I looked up at the man who had one of their necks in his mouth. He stopped and looked at me.

"Dear boy...why were they trying to kill you?" he asked me slowly moving towards me.

"I don't know. They all hate me and want me dead." I spoke nervously.

"Well would you like to have protection from these vile people." he asked me moving his bloodied hand to my forehead moving the hair out of my eyes. I nodded slowly. He leaned closer and bit my neck. I didn't struggle. I trusted the man. He saved me and promised protection.

"My boy...what's you're name?" he asked me as he pulled away.

"Naruto." I said as I passed out.

7 years later...

"Lets go!" I shouted as we were at the entrance to Konoha. We're supposed to guide an old drunk to Mist.

"Naruto you're to loud." Sakura said covering her ears. What she didn't know was that she louder than I am...well at least in my opinion. When I was five I became a vampire. Since then my hearing, sense of smell, and eye sight has become even better than any other ninja. I could have passed the academy at age nine but I would have been found out. Thus the reason why I also only suck the blood of mice and other small prey.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." I said as I ran ahead of everyone. I was hungry again. I hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Well to everyone else it would have been yesterday since they last saw me "eat" but ramen doesn't taste as good as blood.

After a while we walked past a puddle of water. I noticed that it hadn't rained in a while. I jumped in one. Everyone sighed thinking I was being so juvenile. I grinned as I heard a faint oomph. As soon as we all walked past it two figures appeared from the puddle. They quickly "killed" Kakashi sensei. I didn't smell any blood unfortunately they came up behind me and got my hand. Sasuke bastard "saved" me and protected Sakura.Kakashi appeared behind me apologizing. They talked about me. Saying that we should haed back so the poison would go through my body unless we turned back. I stabbed myself with my kunai all that worried about dying.

"Um Naruto... that was brave and all...but if you lose to much blood you could die..." Kakashi sensei said.

"I'm to young to die!" I said "panicking". I had to act every time I was seriously injured or they could figure it out. After Kakashi sensei wrapped up my hand and tied up the two ninja that had attacked us we left. After a while I stopped.

"Um...I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I ran into the forest. I quickly made a shadow clone letting it go to the bathroom as I hid my chakra and ran back to the ninja's.

"He boys..." I said as I let my fangs out. "Give you one guess what will happen to you." And then I fed on them. Human blood tasted so much better than rodent. I got up and left there corpses to rot in the sun. I quickly changed shirts and went back to where my clone was.

"Naruto what took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"No...let's just...where did my backpack go...I must have left it where the ninja's attacked me... I'll be right back." she said turning around.

"No! I'll go get it." I said running off. As soon as I reached the corpses I found her backpack and returned to the others.

"Hey Dobe...are you feeling alright."

"Why wouldn't I be? Lets go." I said as I handed Sakura-chan her bag.

"Naruto...there's blood on it..." Sakura said.

"Oh sorry I think my wound opened up." I said as I discreetly opened my wound again.

"Naruto you're so careless." Sakura said as she found a new bandage.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Sakura-chan." I said smiling.

After a while we stopped for lunch. I pulled out a rice ball and ate it. It would taste so much better with blood.

"Naruto I know it's not ramen but will you hurry up... we need to get moving again.

"Fine!" I said annoyed that my thoughts were interrupted. 


	2. the contact

Chapter two

(Thanks to MissNaye I got an idea for chapter two sooner than i thought. Thank you)

I wasn't able to drink Haku or Zabuza's blood. Zabuza and Haku were buried before I had a chance. So on the way back I'd go out hunting and drink some blood. We had one day left before we got back to Konoha.

"Kyahhhhh!" Sakura screamed. My poor ears.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi asked rushing over to her.

"Look! It-it's!" she passed out. I looked and saw a deer. It had my master's sent. He's going to Konoha. I wonder why. I picked Sakura up.

"Lets hurry up and get back."

Once we got back we headed to the Hokage's room. My master's scent is in there.

"Lord Hokage. We saw something unusual on the way back." Kakashi said. I bowed which surprised everyone.

"Good evening master." I said.

"It's been a while Naruto. I need to tell you something critical about your... condition...you need to get a...girlfriend...before the end of the month." he said.

"Alright master."

"Naruto...why do you keep calling him master?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because I don't know his name and I seems fitting." I stated emotionlessly.

"Dobe...what condition?"

"It's between master and myself." I said as I left with my master.

"Naruto...do you have an idea of a...girlfriend?"

"Yes...there's this girl that's had a crush on me for a while..."

"How do you feel about her?" He asked.

"I'm not sure... I don't know what love feels like." I said as we made our way to the Hyuga Mansion.

"Hello...can we see miss Hinata please... it's kind of important." i said.

"Yes please follow me." The maid said as she lead us to Hinata's room.

" Miss Hinata...you have guests'." the maid spoke.

"Al-alright...i-I'm coming." HInata stuttered as she came out of her room she blushed at who was waiting outside her room.

"Naruto-kun...how are you."

"I'm fine HInata-chan...I need to speak to you privately..."

"Ye-yes..."Hinata stuttered as she opened the door to her bedroom and let me in.

"Hinata...I've heard some rumors about a certain Hyuga liking me...Is that true? Because if it is I have a certain thing I would like to say to that certain Hyuga." I said.Hinata's face turned red.

"A-and wh-what would you like to sa-say to that cer-certain Hyuga?" She asked me.

"That I like her too. HInata...well you be my girlfriend." I asked . Hinata passed out.Thankfully she was sitting on her bed when she did pass out.. When HInata came to I was sitting by her side.

"Naruto-kun...was that a dream?" she asked me.

"That me asking you out was a dream...no..it wasn't." I said. She blushed. I waited for her answer and after a while she realized what I was waiting for.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." HInata said.

"I'm glad...tomorrow...why don't we go on a date then...to celebrate. I'll pick you up around 3. Alright?"

"Yes that's fine!" Hinata said smiling.

"Until tomorrow Lady Hinata." I said as I took her hand in mine and kissed it making her blush. It's fun but extremely easy to get HInata to blush.

"Yes, until tomorrow... Naruto-kun." she said. I left the room. I heard her fall back on her bed mumbling "I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun." I smirked. I saw someone with long hair walk by.

I said nothing as I met up with master. We left the mansion and headed to Ichiraku.

"So...what did she say?"

"She said she'd become my girlfriend. We are going on a date tomorrow." I said smiling like I always do when my "friends" are watching me.

"Naruto...you don't have to use that smile on me...I know it's a fake." master said.

"I have to keep up my act. Everyone expects to look like this master."

"Not for long. I've been thinking. Why don't you come with me after you turn Hinata. The three of us leave this village and hunt freely with no fear of anyone trying to stop us."

"You forget master. Within me I have the Kyubi. If I runaway the village will be on my tail and will try to kill me."

"Ahh but young Naruto you forget...we're immortal.There's only one way for us to die and humans still haven't figured it out after the hundreds of years of serching."

"How do you kill a vampire then?" I asked. 


	3. the truth

Chapter 3

I waited at Hinata's door. Today I'm going to tell her that I'm a vampire.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun." she said blushing.

"Good Morning. I know a beautiful picnic spot we can go to today." I said taking her hand. We started walking towards the forest. "How are you today?" I asked.

"Oh I'm great. How are you?" she asked.

"Better now that your here." I said making her blush. After a while of walking and small talk we came across a lake at the end of the forest.

"Naruto-kun is this where we're having our picnic?" Hinata asked me.

"Of course my princess. I wanted to make this the perfect first date." I said giving her a real smile.

"Naruto-kun...you should smile like that more often." she said blushing at my statement and probably her statement as well.

"Awww but Hinata-chan this smile is between you, me, and my master." I smiled again.

"Your master?" She asked probably thinking I'm a slave or something.

"I'll tell you everything now come...lets sit." I said grabbing her hand and taking her to where the blanket was al;ready set up.

"Naruto-kun...what do you mean by everything?" Hinata questioned me.

"Let's eat first...I made this lunch especially for you." I said giving her the puppy pout.

"Oh-Okay..." she said blushing again. I wonder...should I really change her into a vampire. She won't be the same as she is now. That's a definite. Her confidence will go up which will be good but... she won't be innocent anymore...the bloodlust might cause her to become suicidal.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about something." I said smiling. After we finished eating Hinata waited for me to tell her everything. I told her about my master and I told her about Kyubi. As well as telling her that I'm a vampire. She got nervous but continued to listen.

"Last night after I asked you out..I asked my master how one would go about killing a vampire...he told me the only way to kill a vampire is to kill the pureblood vampire that turned you. My master isn't a pureblood nor was the one that turned him so...we don't know when someone could kill us."

"What about the sunlight...or garlic...or holy water...or the cross...or the stake?" Hinata asked. I could tell she was nervous around me.

"Those are just in movies Hinata-chan...I want to ask you a question...well you let me turn you into a vampire so we can live together forever." I asked.

"L-let me think about it...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"I'll give you a week..." I said as I got up.

"Why a week?" Hinata asked me.

"Though garlic and everything else you asked doesn't kill me I'm slowly starving here. I can't get enough blood to sustain me." I said. 


	4. the change

Chapter 4

I met everyone at the bridge wearing black boots, black nail polish, black eyeliner, black pants with a chain, a tight black shirt, and i had gotten my ears and lip pierced. I went shopping after I brought Hinata home yesterday.

"Oh my god..." Sakura said as she looked at me. Sasuke's eyes nearly fell out of his eyes.

"Hey guys what's wrong." I asked.

"You look hot!" Sakura screamed in surprise.

"Really...do you think Hinata-chan will like it." I asked turning around so the could see.

"When did you start wondering what Hinata thought about you?" Sakura asked.

"Since we started going out." I said smirking as there mouth hit the floor.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Well I asked her out two days ago and yesterday we had our first date."

"Where did you go. what did you do?" Sakura asked at full gossip mode.

"We went to a lake for a picnic and then I brought her home."

"That's it. That was a short date. Naruto don't you know anything...that was romantic you get points for that but a short date like that is so boring." Sakura said hysterically.

"She needed to think about something I told her."

"What did you tell her?" Hinata asked.

"Yo...Naruto..." he was obviously speechless at my new outfit. "You look different."

"Thank you Kaka-sensei." I said happily. I think I'm having to much fun.

"Well anyway...the upcoming chunin exams are coming up and i want you lot to take them. Here's the papers. Well I got to help a dolphin teach a class of fish how to swim. " and he was gone.

"Chunin exams...I wonder if Hinata-chan got chosen for it?" i said walking toward Hinata's house so I could ask. I had to wait a while but finally she got there.

"Hello Na-Naruto-kun." she said stuttering.

"Hinata-chan you're so cute." I said hugging her. Her blush intensified when I saw her face after I released her. "Did you hear about the chunin exams?" I asked.

"Ye-yes but I don't know if I'm go-good enough to do any good."

"Hinata-chan don't sa that. You'll do great trust me. I'll even help you out and train with you alright." I said giving her a true smile.

"Alright...Let's go to the training grounds." she said. I smiled as she blushed when I took her hand. We headed toward the training grounds. I knew we were being followed but didn't say anything. There chakra was hidden extremely well...but its hard to hide your scent...especially from a vampire.

"Alright HInata-chan what do you want to work-" she cut me off.

"I WANT YOU TO BITE ME!" she said apparently just wanting to get it out fast enough so she wouldn't stutter or something like that. I knew Sakura and Sasuke heard that.

"Are you positive..." I said as I walked over to her.

"y-yes." she said staring me straight in the eyes. She looked determined.

"Hinata!" Sakura said coming out the bush her and Sasuke were hiding in.

"Sakura-san!"HInata said. She quickly looked at me. I shook my head no. I knew she wasn't going to tell.

"Naruto...why did Hinata ask you to bite her?" Sasuke asked.

"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your concern teme." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. Sasuke glared. I wonder what crawled up his butt.

"Naruto-kun...did you know they were following us?" HInata asked me.

"Of course...remember what I told you yesterday."

"Of course..." HInata said blushing.

"Well teme...Sakura...me and HInata-chan were going to train..."

"Well train with you." Sakura said. I glared but said nothing. What the hell is there problem.

Sakura and I helped HInata. While Sakura was helping Hinata me and Sasuke spared. Finally it was getting dark. I walked HInata back home while Sakura and Sasuke followed.

"I'll give you some more time to think about it HInata-chan." I said.

"Naruto-kun...I'm positive...I want this." Hinata said.

"I'll come by again sometime." I kissed her on the check and left. Sakura and Sasuke following me. "Hey guys... am I being watched or something?" I questioned them.

"Naruto we're just worried. That's all... you suddenly changed when he showed up." Sakura said.

"He's like a father-figure is all. I haven't seen him in a while. You guys don't need to worry about me." I said. Sakura left nervously looking behind every once in a while.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said and continued following me.

"Sasuke...after the chunin exams...HInata, my master, and myself...well be leaving...on a journey." I said not looking back at him.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"I can't tell you but I trust you like a brother..." I whispered. He heard me and left. I waited a while before I headed back to Hinata's. Once I got there I knocked at her window. She opened it for me to enter.

"Are you sure you want this. Once I do this...there's no going back." I whispered.

"I'm positive Naruto-kun." she said.I moved over to her as she bent her neck to give me more room. I licked the spot i was going to bite. She quietly moaned. I was grateful that she wasn't a screamer. I let my fangs scrape against her neck before letting them plunge into her neck. Her blood was sweet. after i finished sucking on her neck I quickly cut my wrist with my fang and held it in front of Hinata's mouth.

"Drink this..." i whispered. she grabbed my wrist and swallow my blood. "Now you have to rest for a day. Normally a vampire is supposed to wait by his lovers bedside until she's completely turned but since your family would throw a fit if I did I'll stay nearby. We can you telepathy so if you need me just think my name and I'll come...good night love." I said as I tucked her in bed so she could rest. Hinata mumbled her good night as I left for my house. 


	5. The Fly

When I got half way to my house I saw Sasuke waiting by my house. What the hell is his problem. I got closer to him and Sasuke whispered to me.

"What are you Naruto?"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" I said even though I knew what he meant.

"Quit playing dumb Uzumaki!" he growled. "I saw you at Hinata's."

"I know." I said emotionless just to annoy him. It's fun to annoy him.

"How could you."

"With Kyubi in me my senses increased is all." I whispered so no one else heard me.

"I don't believe you Uzumaki." he said walking with me towards my house.

"Believe what you want bastard." I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes but said nothing. Maybe I won.

"Naruto I'll make you dinner tonight..." Saske said monotonously.

"Sure we can have ramen!" I smiled. Okay he never willingly went to my house and he never ever would willingly make me something to eat. Something's wrong.

"Then what are we having?" I asked as I unlocked my door.

"Something my mom would make me and Itachi when we were younger and father wasn't home." he said not looking me in the eyes.

"And that is?" I growled out now thoroughly annoyed. Why does he have to be so cryptic when I ask him questions.

"Pizza." he smirked as he entered my house.

"Ladies first bastard." I whispered to myself as I entered. I sat down as h headed over to my kitchen. I snuck out a cookbook when he didn't notice. I flipped through the cookbook until I found the instructions to make pizza. I noticed that it said most people put garlic in it.

"Naruto dinner's done." he said. I smirked.It was time to see if master was right. Once I sat don at the table he put a slice of pizza in front of me.

"Wow this looks great bastard. Thanks for the meal." I said as I bit into it. I glanced over at him and saw him watching me. "Man this is good. Why don't you eat your now?" I questioned. He glared but none the less ate. After dinner he left and I sighed. Looks like master was right. I got up deciding I needed a quick shower.

The next day Sasuke was following me again. He's annoying as hell. " Sasuke why are you following me?" I asked

"I don't think your human." he whispered.

"The villagers don't either." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't think you're a demon either." he said. This caught my attention.

"So what do you think I am?" I inquired.

"A vampire." he said not looking me in the eye. I cracked up.

"Sasuke if I was a vampire would I be walking around in the sunlight?" I said hoping he'd buy it.

"You could be a day walker." he said evenly. Shit think Naruto think.

"How about all the times you've bleed. If I was a vampire don't you think that I would have took advantage of you." I inwardly smirked.

"Your to kind Naruto to use you're comrades as dinner." he stated.

"Where are the bodies? If I were a vampire where's the proof that I sucked someone dry?" I whispered since know we where walking with the villagers now. I noticed people were glaring at me still. It doesn't matter anymore.

"You probably hid them somewhere." he said as he left. Probably looking for the bodies.

"You know Naruto he could become a headache." my master said as he caught up with me obviously hanging back to see what he all knows.

"Yes, when that comes well have to turn him. He'd be a great ally and he'd willing take the power if given a taste. He does want to avenge his clan." I spoke quietly as I headed towards Ichiraku. I had enough time before the three of us would have to hand in the registration papers. As me and master sat down I noticed Sakura was there.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" I asked as she looked at me sadly.

"Hinata's sick. She can't get up and turn in her registration papers." Sakura didn't look me in the eyes. I left Ichiraku without buying anything and raced to Hinata's. Shit I totally forgot about that last night. I ran until I hit her door.

"Oww when did that get there?" I growled out as one of the maids opened the door.

"Did you come to see Lady Hinata?" she asked. I nodded as she let me enter. I walked over to Hinata's room. I'm glad that the bite marks where gone as well as the blood.

"Hinata-chan?" I said as I walked over to her. I noticed she twitched a bit. "Hinata-chan you need to turn in your registration papers today." I whispered. She sat up.

"Naruto-kun! I can't let Kiba and Shino down." she whispered.

"You won't. vampires are supposed to wait by their mates side so they can give them more blood once they wake up so they can move around easier and not burn when the sunlight touches them and such." I whispered as I unzipped my jacket letting her see my naked neck. Hinata licked her lips.

"Go ahead Hinata." I whispered as I sat down beside her. She placed her fangs at my neck and bite down. I stifled a moan as she started sucking. Then I noticed that annoying scent of Sasuke. I'd have to wait until after Hinata was finished before I confronted him. Hinata lapped up the escaping blood and sighed in contentment. "We've got a fly Hinata I said not looking at the window so Sasuke wouldn't know I knew he was there.

"What are we going to do Naruto?" She asked not using the suffix anymore. She got up from her bed. I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist. Sasuke was about to leave but Hinata and I grabbed his arms and dragged him into Hinata's room.

"I was right. You are a vampire and you turned her." He spoke acting unafraid but his scent was giving away his real feelings. I smirked.

"You were but Hinata wanted to be turned. I have to wonder Sasuke. Why were you so interested if I was a vampire. Was it because you were afraid that I would attack Konoha or...do you want to be turned as well?"

He glared at me and left through the window. I grabbed Hinata's hand and we left her room with registration papers in our free hands.

"What if he tells the villagers?" Hinata asked me gripping onto my hand a little tighter.

"He won't. We have something he wants." I smiled.

"And that is?" she asked not at all as formal as she was while she was human.

"Power." I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before I left her house. 


	6. Rock Lee

I met up with Sasuke and Sakura as we made our way to the building. Before we got to the door I heard my master call me. I stopped as he made his way towards me. I told the others to go ahead and go inside.

"Hello master." I smiled.

"Hello Naruto...What are you going to do about the fly?"he asked.

"I'll turn him. He wants power and I'd prefer if he were to chose to become a vampire that way I'll be able to watch him."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" master questioned.

"I just have a bad feeling. Well see you around." I smiled and left to catch up.

"Naruto what took you?" Sakura questioned angrily.

"Master needed to ask me something." I said as we continued heading toward the doors. A group of kids were standing around the door where two others were standing in front not letting anyone pass.

"Hah! You plan to take the chuunin exams like that? You should quit now. Your just a little kid" one of the guys said. The other agreed with him.

"Please let us through." a girl with her hair in a bun said. The guy that spoke hit her hard enough to send her flying.

"Horrible." some guy said. The guy who sent the girl flying glared.

"What did you say? Listen this is our kindness. he chuunin exam isn't easy...even we have failed it three straight times. Those that take the exam and end up quitting as shinobi's, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all. And chuunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission,the death of a comrade...that is all the captains responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those who will fail. What's wrong with that?"

"I agree but..." Sasuke spoke up, "You will let me pass and remove this surrounding you've created with genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor."

"What is he talking about?" someone asked.

"Ah...so you noticed." the other guy said.Sasuke smirked and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first right?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked obviously just as confused as I was.

"Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team." Sasuke started.

"Of course i noticed this was while ago. Because this is the second floor." she said smiling. I bet she didn't notice.

"Yup." I agreed then one of the bastards who was standing in front of the door said.

"Hm...not bad...but all you did was see through it." the guy who was pretty silent up until now attacked Sasuke as Sasuke was about to kick him some guy in an ugly green outfit came and stopped their attacks.

"Hey..." the guy I saw at Hinata's said to the green clothed guy. "What happened to the plan? You're the one who said not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Well..." he said looking over at Sakura.

"Hi! My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura...lets go out together. I'll protect you until I die." he said. His smile almost burned my eyes.

"No way. Your lame." Sakura said. Nice Sakura. No wonder why not many guys ask you out. I looked at Lee who was sulking in a corner.

"Hey you...what's your name?" the guy at Hinata's asked Sasuke. I'm getting so used to it it's frustrating.

"When you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first." Sasuke spoke.

"Your a rookie right? How old are you?" the guy asked.

"I don't have to answer you." Sasuke said as he walked away from him.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! lets go!" Sakura said dragging us off. We continued walking for a while until we heard someone call out.

"Hey guy with the dark eyes." Lee said.

"What is it?" Sasuke said sounding bored already. It's always about Sasuke...someday though...it'll be about me.

"Will you fight me? Right here?" Rock Lee questioned.

" A fight right now?" Sasuke asked. I inwardly rolled my eyes. No next week moron.

"Yes." Lee said as he jumped down to be on the same floor as us. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn someone else's name you give them your own right." Lee said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus..." Rock Lee looked at Sakura and winked.

"Those lower eye lashes are ewww... Hairstyle is lame... and those thick eyebrows." Sakura said. I sighed.

"You are an angel!" Lee spoke sending her air kisses. Someone really doesn't know when to give up. Sakura dodged them all amazingly.

"Hey don't throw weird things. I barely managed to escape with my life." Sakura screamed. I sighed. What a drama queen.

"You didn't have to be that mean..." Rock Lee said. Yeah Sakura the meaner you are to him the more he's going to be in denial.

"Challenging me even though you know the Uchiha name. Your a fool. You're about to learn...what this name means...thick-brows." Sasuke said.

"Please." Rock Lee said getting ready to fight.

"Wait!" I said. "I'll take care of thick-brows... just give me five minutes."

"Who I wish to fight is not you. It's Uchiha." Rock Lee said standing still ready to fight.

"Damn it. Stop taking about Sasuke!" I screamed charging at him. He hit my wrist making me loose my balance. As I was about to kick him he spun and shouted.

"Leaf Violent Wind!" I was sent spinning all the way to the wall. "I'll say this. You guys can not defeat me. Because...right now I am the strongest leaf genin." I could defeat him but then everyone would know that I'm not as dumb as I appear. Stupid villagers.

"Sounds fun...I'll do it." Sasuke spoke up.

"Sasuke don't. We only have 30 minutes to the meeting!" Sakura complained. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Oh no 30 minutes.

"I'll be done in five minutes!" Sasuke said charging at the bushy-brows.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura screamed. My head felt like it was going to explode. I should have drank some blood before I got here...oh well the bastard Sasuke would have been to impatient anyway.

Time skip -After the fight-

Suddenly something came flying and hit bushy-brows bandage.

"That's enough Lee." said a turtle. No joke...anyway Sasuke fell and Sakura caught him. Big whoop dee do...

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Of course she didn't care that I was "knocked out". If I had stayed "awake" then my plan would have been ruined.

"So you were watching?" Bushy-brows said to the turtle. And get this. He was kneeling in front of the turtle. When I first met with Kyubi I didn't even give a quick nod to him. Of course none of the villagers no about it...after all it would ruin my plans.

"Lee!!! That technique is forbidden!" screamed the unnecessarily loud turtle.

"I'm sorry I just.." bushy-brows started."but i wasn't planning on using the other one..." he spoke nervously. He smelt like fear. It was getting my blood worked up. I'll have to find a way to get away from everyone and get some blood. The turtle quickly looked over at me while everyone was busy doing something or other and glared at me. Not that I wasn't used to it but the turtle looked so damn funny when he tried to glare.

"Hey... hey... that's a turtle right?...right?" I asked while I made my way over to them as well as to make sure the turtle would think I'm the dumb blonde everyone thinks I am.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sakura asked me rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Can a turtle become a ninja sensei?" I asked.

"How would I know?" Sakura asked. She's doing that to me on purpose. You know it's rude to answer questions with questions.

"You think you can get away with an excuse like that?" scolded the turtle "You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques!"

"Yes." bushy-brows said as looked away with shame. Well at least his fear is gone. Make my blood rile up like that.

"Then here comes Guy-sensei!" shouted the turtle.

"Geez. You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" a guy that looked exactly like bushy-brows said as he appeared from a cloud of smoke on the turtles back. What the hell is wrong with these people.

"Ewww..." Sakura said.

"He's got even thicker eyebrows." I said.

"Super think." Sasuke said. His eye twitching.

"Super faggy." Sakura that's not nice. We all know your beloved Sasuke is gay.

"Those are incredible eyebrows I've never seen that before." I said.

"Hey!!! Stop insulting Guy-sensei!" Rock Lee shouted.

"Shut up! All these freaks keep appearing!!! How the hell are we supposed to react?" I shouted.

"What did you-" Lee started when he was cut off by his sensei.

"Lee!" Guy said.

"Oh! Yes." The devotion he shows to his sensei sickens me. I don't even show that much devotion to my master.

"You Fool!" Guy shouted as he punched Lee. Isn't that like against some law?

"You are...you are..." Guy started again. I rolled my eyes. Is this ever going to end.

"Sensei...sensei..I...I..." Lee started.

"That's enough Lee...you don't need to say it." Guy said as he hugged his double.

"Sensei!" Lee shouted hugging him as well. I cringed. Why did my hearing have to be sensitive.

"Yes, this is what youth is all about." said the older bushy-brows.

"Sensei!" Lee shouted again. Seriously if he says sensei one more time I'll shove his eyebrows off. You know what...I might just do that anyway.

"You know that's some good stuff." I said to Sakura pointed to the two green clad ninjas.

"No way! To dangerous! Way to dangerous." Sakura disagreed.

"It's alright Lee! Youth and mistakes go together." Guy said patting Lee on the shoulder.

"You are too nice sensei." Lee said tears running down his face.

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules...your punishment will start after the chunnin exams." Guy said. I rolled my eyes. This is getting too boring.

"Yes!" Lee stated.

"500 laps around the practice range." Guy said.

"YES!" Lee said happily. How is it supposed to be punishment if he enjoys it?

"Stupid..." Sakura whispered.

"Hey Hey!! What was with that turtle?" I asked. Guy looked over at us.

"No...he's looking over here!" Sakura said. Thanks miss obvious...i couldn't see that.

"Hey guys how's Kakashi doing?" Guy asked.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Know him..." he said. Suddenly he disappeared then reappeared behind us, "people refer to us as eternal rivals. 50 wins and 49 losses..."

"When did he.." i started but he cut me off...that bastard.

"I'm stronger than Kakashi." Oh god no. Please Sasuke for the love of man and vampire kind...don't go to him to get stronger. I beg of you. I thought looking between Guy and Sasuke.

"See! Guy sensei is incredible!" Lee said proudly. What ever. I'm stronger. I'm just waiting is all...

"Sorry about Lee, I swear to this face it won't happen again." then Guy said something quieter but I didn't really care to figure it out. Sasuke's face looks shocked. Maybe my time to bring him to our side will come sooner than expected.

"You guys and Lee should head over to the classroom." Guy said removing the thing that held the cloth in place that was wrapped around Lee's arm. I saw his hand. His hand was all bruised from training.

"Good luck Lee...later." and with that older brows was gone.

"Sasuke-kun...I'll say one more thing...the truth is... I came here to test my abilities. I lied before...most likely...the strongest leaf genin is one my team...I've entered this to defeat him... and your also one of my targets... be prepared during the exam." and with that Lee was gone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said worriedly as Sasuke started shaking out of anger.

"Oh well...the Uchiha Clan ain't worth much these days." I said. This was going better than I expected.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded me.

"Shut up...next time I will beat him!" Sasuke said determination in his voice.

"Sure, you just got your ass kicked..." i said. Sakura once more decided to scold me. "You saw his hand too...that thick-brow must have trained really hard...everyday... more than you...that's all it is." I said. Sasuke started shaking in I think excitement. Sasuke was always a real pain to read anyway. Sasuke snorted.

"This thing is getting fun, this chunnin exam." Sasuke said eager for the exams to begin i think. Both Sakura and myself agreed. "Ready to go Naruto? Sakura?" he asked. Damn i hate rhetorical questions.

"Hell Yeah!" I said. I can't wait. The chunin exams are going to be great. I wonder how many others I'll get to want to become vampires... Well I know for sure that Sakura won't be turned. An eternity listening to her would drive any vampire to stake his/herself even if it didn't kill them.

"Oh so Sakura came too...now we can properly take the exam." Kakashi said waiting by the door. I'll have to talk to Sasuke later about becoming a vampire. Which way would be the best other than telling him he'd have unimaginable power...no that's the only way to do it. He probably won't believe me though... I guess I'll have to showhim the hard way...great.

"The truth is that these exams can only be taken in teams of three." Kakashi said.

"Huh...but you said that taking the test was an individual choice...you lied to us?" Sakura said even though it was obvious once he said that we could only take the exams in teams of three.

"If i told the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam...even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you...you would even though it wasn't in your heart, for the sake of Sasuke...and well...Naruto too..." Gezz...thanks sensei...

"So if Sasuke kun and Naruto had shown up?" Sakura asked.

"The exam would have ended here...they wouldn't get to go any further...but you came of your own will... yu guys make me proud. No go!" Kakashi said his eye doing the thing it does every time he smiles.

"Yeah lets go!" I said as we headed toward the door.

(sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I know Hinata wasn't in it that much...she will be in the next chapter. ) 


	7. Kabuto

"Wow." I said in awe.

"What's this?" Sakura questioned. In the room there were tons of ninja.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late! I haven't see you in a while so I've been waiting." Ino said holding onto Sasuke. I rolled my eyes. How annoying.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino pig!" Sakura screamed. I should have brought some advil.

"Why if it isn't Sakura...big ugly forehead as always." Ino stated.

"What did you say?" Sakura screamed.

"You guys are taking this stupid test to? Don't die." Shikamaru started as he sauntered over to us.

"Oh the idiot trio." I said.

"Don't call us that..." Shikamaru said sounding already bored. "Man this sucks."

"Yahoo! I found you!" Kiba shouted.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said smiling at me. Everyone stared at her in shock. Probably because she didn't stutter...or maybe it was because she didn't call me Naruto-kun...probably both though.

"Hey Hinata-chan." I said smiling at her.

"Well anyway it looks like all 9 of the rookie genin are taking the exam." Kiba said once the shock wore off. I rolled my eyes. Nope all of the rookie nine are here because Sakura's pregnant with the Santa's child. "I wonder how far we will get...eh Sasuke-kun." Kiba smirked.

"Pft...you seem confident Kiba." Sasuke said.I rolled my eyes When isn't Kiba confident though.

"We did a lot of training. We won't lose to you." Kiba stated.

"Shut up! Sasuke might but I won't lose to you!" I said pointing at Kiba.

"Sorry Naruto...Kiba-kun didn't mean it in that way..." Hinata said.

"That's alright Hinata...you don't need to apologize fore someone like him." I smiled.

"What did you say blondie." Kiba snarled.

"You heard me." I smirked.

"When I get my hands on you your dead." Kiba said charging towards me.

"You mean IF Kiba." I said as I moved out of the way.

"Hey you guys...you should be more quiet...you guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls...geez." said a silver haired guy with glasses.

"Hey!" Both Sakura and Ino yelled. I stifled a laugh. Any guy who could piss Sakura and Ino and not get killed had wither connections or was extremely lucky a.k.a. "hot" as Sakura or Ino would put it. 

"This isn't a picnic." said glasses.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked angrily.

"I'm Kabuto...but instead of that...look behind you." Kabuto said pointing behind us. We looked and saw a bunch of angry shinobi.

"Those guys are from the hidden rain...they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene." Kabuto whispered to us. I had a bad feeling about him. "Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be." he smiled.

"Kabuto-san right?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah." Kabuto smiled at Sakura. I wanted to barf. Sakura had hearts in her eyes.

"So this is your second time?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. My seventh time. This exam is held twice every year so this would be my fourth year." Kabuto said rubbing his hand against the back of his head in embarrassment. Either he was a really bad ninja, the exam is harder than I thought or he's a spy... I'll have to think he's a spy. If he is...I'll just kill him later.

"Wow so you know a lot about the exam." Sakura stated. I rolled my eyes. No of course he's not going to know a lot about the exam if he's taken it seven times. Little Miss Obvious of course he's going to know everything. 

"That's right...I'll share some info with you cute rookies." Kabuto said. If he were older I'd have to shout pedophile. "With these nin-info cards." Kabuto said holding several cards in his hand.

If he had a card about me in there stating that I was the Kyubi vessel and a vampire I was toast. Especially since my control was weakening. I looked over at Hinata and notice that she was hungry as well.

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura asked.

"They are basically cards with info burned into them. I have four years worth of info on here...200 cards. They look blank but to open the info on these cards..." Kabuto started.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked. I rolled my eyes. Idiot you cut him off while he was explaining.

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra for example..." I quickly cut him off.

"Kabuto...san... Hinata and I need to talk to you in private." Kabuto's face paled. At least I know he knows that I'm a vampire. The three of us walked into a closet that held cleaning supplies.

"Kabuto...why are you really hear?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked innocently. I grabbed his neck.

"No games... I don't think your really that bad. It would take a lot of training to make something like nin-info cards and I think by now you would have found a way to pass..." I snarled quietly letting my fingers run up and down his neck. "Now spill the truth unless you want to be our next snack." I said motioning toward HInata.

"I'm a spy for sound. Lord Oro...Orochimaru wanted me..to learn...about Sasuke-kun." he gasped as I slowly lightened my grip on his throat.

"What does this Orochimaru want with Sasuke?" I asked. Kabuto didn't say anything more so I gripped his throat again.

"He wants Sasuke-kun's body." Kabuto gasped out.

"Why?" I snarled.

"I don't know..." Kabuto whispered. I sighed. Hinata and myself left him. We were hungry but he needed him alive for now. If we killed him things would get harry. People would notice if Kabuto disappeared.

"What did you do to Kabuto?" Sasuke asked pulling me away from the group.

"Nothing...but if I were you I'd watch out for a man named Orochimaru. I heard he's a pedophile and is going after your ass." I smiled as Sasuke visibly paled. Kabuto emerged from the closet his face pale as well. Everyone looked at the three of us but said nothing of it.

"Look at the leaf village ninja. Two of them are so afraid to take the exam that they're pale." said one sound ninja.

"Is that so? Lets play with them for a bit." said another sound nin. Of course any normal human couldn't hear it. I ignored them and continued on talking to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. 


	8. The first test

Suddenly some ninja jumped out of the crowd towasrds Kabuto. The ones who were talking before. I didn't move to help Kabuto. If he was a spy then he should be able to take care of himself. My ears started ringing as a sound hit my ears. Hinata and myself were probably the only ones who could hear it. Kabuto managed to dodge a punch that the sound nin aimed for him. Suddenly there was a crack sound as his glasses broke.

"What's going on? He dodged it so why did his glasses break?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It probably glanced his nose. That's what he gets for acting like a big shot." Shikamaru stated standing next to Sasuke. Kabuto threw up. What kind of attack did the sound nin use...well obviously one to deal with sound manipulation.

"Ah! He threw up!" I stated the obvious again. When would I be able to show my real intelligence...hmm...

"Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked. Probably wondering if he was alright. The three sound nin stood there smirking. A girl with brown hair, a guy that looked like a mummy, and another guy with brown hair.

"Kabuto!!" I yelled and ran over to him. Of course Sakura got to him first.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked. I rolled my eyes. Yeah he's fine. Throwing up[ for no apparent reason is just a normal thing us boys do.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kabuto said breathing trying to stand up.

"Pathetic...aren't yu supposed to be a 4 year veteran?" the mummy guy asked.

"Write this down on your cards, "The three hidden sound ninjas, definite future chunin." said the brown haired guy. Everyone started muttering about how Kabuto, even though he managed to dodge the attack, was still hit by said attack.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" shouted a voice. Everyone looked over to see where the said voice came from. There stood many ninja all at least chunin rank, some higher.

"Thanks for waiting...I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunnin selection exams first test." Said the guy with the scars on his face in the front of the group of chunnin. "Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" Ibiki asked.

"I apologize...this is our first time...we got a bit carried away." said mummy guy.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this...there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted killing will not be tolerated. Those pigs who disobey will fail immediately. Is that understood." Ibiki said. Everyone was getting nervous. There blood started rushing faster. I shook a little bit. I know I'm having problems controlling myself but it's just a test to see if I can keep my plan together.

"This exam sounds easy." said the brown haired sound nin.

"We will now start the first test in the chunnin exams. Instead of your current seating arrangements...you will pick one of these tabs and sit in your assigned seat. We will then hand out the exams." Ibiki said calmly.

"What? A paper test?" I shouted. They just ignored me. At least I was sitting next to Hinata.

"Naruto let's do our best." She was nervous. I nodded and smiled.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm going to say. There are many important rules to the first test. I'll write it them on the bored while I explain. Questions are not aloud so listen carefully. The first rule...you guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each is worth one point but...this test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all your questions correctly then you keep your ten points...but if you miss three questions then you lose three points meaning you'll have seven. Second rule...this is a team test. Whether you pass or fail will be determined by the combined score of your team mates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold from the initial team total of 30." Ibiki said. I wonder if his throat ever got dry talking so much.

"Wait a second. I don't understand this initial points system either but why is it a team test?" Sakura asked. Stupid girl...he told you no questions.

"Shut up. You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this so be quiet and listen. The next rule and most important rule...the third rule is that during the exam..any one caught by the testing officers cheating or anything else remotely sneaky...will have two points subtracted for every offense." Ibiki smirked "So there will be some who will lose all there points in the exam and asked to leave."

"Well have our eyes on you guys." said one of the test officers.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to achieve a chunnin level be proud ninjas." Ibiki stated. "And the final rule... those that lose there initial points during the test and those that don't answer the questions correctly...will be failed along with there two team mates."

"What did he say?" Sakura screamed.

"I sense that two people want to kill me." I said 


	9. Anko and the second test

"This exam will last one hour...begin!" Ibiki ordered.

My pupils slanted so they looked cat like of course my eye color stayed the same. I looked over at someone's paper to the right about 5 desks away. After all they just said don't get caught. To those who were watching me it looked like I was spacing out. I got all the answers and fell asleep up until several people started getting paper cuts. I raised my hand.

"I need to use the restroom." I said. One of the officers walked over to me and cuffed me as he herded me out of the room. When we were far enough away I slipped my hands out of the cuffs and dragged the man into an empty room.

"What do you think your doing?" he started yelling. Before he could yell anymore I bit into his neck and drank my fill which ended up killing the man. I hid the body under the floor being careful to put the floorboards back exactly as they were and made sure the nails were in properly before making a shadow clone jutsu that looked exactly like the man I had killed. My clone put the cuffs back on me after I made sure there was no blood anywhere on me or where I had killed him.

Once back in the class Hinata glanced at me but didn't say a word as my clone took the empty seat after uncuffing me. I sat back down and fell asleep until Ibiki said that our time was up. I didn't completely fall asleep. I needed to be semiconscious at all times after all I am a ninja. I listened as groups were told to leave.

"Okay. We will start with the tenth question..." Ibiki stated. I looked up from my desk to wait for him to continue. Everyone was looking nervous...of course had I been a mortal I would be to but since I've got eternity to become a ninja there's no real hurry for me or Hinata. "No before we get to it... I would like to go over the added rules for this question." Ibiki added. Everyone tensed up three blood rushing faster throughout there body. Hinata licked her lips most probably listening to it as well.

"Nice timing." Ibiki said suddenly. We all looked behind us to see some guy from the Sand that looked like he had a hat on or something of the nature. "Was your doll playing beneficial? Just sit" Ibiki stated as Kankuro subtly handed something to another member from Sand. It was barely visible...unless you were a vampire though. "I'll now explain ...these are the rules of desperation." Ibiki stated. "First for the tenth question you must decided whether or not you will take it..." he started.

"Choose?! What happens if we chose not to?" the blonde girl from sand questioned.

"If you chose not to your points will be reduced to zero and you and your team mates will fail." he spoke. Many people started to shout complaints but Ibiki interrupted them interrupting him. "And now the other rule...If you chose to take it and answer incorrectly then you will lose the right to ever take the chunin exam again."

What! Damn it! That is not fair! I need to become a chunin in order to make my dream come true!

"What kind of stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" Kiba snarled. What a dog. Ibiki started to chuckle. it was faint but it was there.

"You guys are unlucky... this year it my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it...and try again next year." Everyone became even more nervous almost driving me to the brink of insanity. There heart was beating faster which also meant that there blood was flowing faster. "Now lets begin...the tenth question...Those who do not wish to take it raise your hand and then leave once your number is confirmed. After many people quit I looked and saw Sakura start to raise my hand so I rose mine before she did. There was no way I'm going to let her quit. I quickly rose my hand.

"Naruto...what re you doing?" Hinata asked me. I ignored her and slammed my hand down on the table startling almost everyone.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN! I'LL TAKE IT!! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER! I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOME HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE! I AM NOT AFRAID!" I shouted. I had to put up my front of being an idiot anyway. Hinata smiled at me.

"I'll ask you again...Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit." Ibiki told me.

"I won't quit! That's my ninja way!" I told him locking eyes with him.

"Good decision...now to everyone remaining...I congratulate you on passing the first test!." Ibiki said.

"Wait...what do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"There never was a tenth question. Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question. " Ibiki smiled...that bastard.

"Then what were the first nine questions for? Where they pointless then?" the blonde sand kunoichi asked.

"No...they served there intended purpose." Ibiki stated. "To test your individual information gathering ability. First, as the rules explained...success on the test was based on the whole team doing well...this puts pressure on each member not to mess things up for there teammates."

"I had a feeling this was a test like that..." I said. I could have sworn I saw some of those anime style sweat drops.

"But the questions on the test were not questions a mere genin could answer on there own. Because of that most of the people came to the same conclusion...that to score points...I'll have to cheat...right? Basically the premise of the test is to cheat. As cheating targets, we had two or so chunin who knew all the answers in with you lot... to help you guys out..." Ibiki stated. A group of shinobi started saying how hard it was to find the chunin.

"Hahaha I saw right through that!! You'd have to be a total moron not to!" I shouted.

"But those who cheated poorly... obviously failed." Ibiki continued while taking off his headband bandana thing. "Because... in times, information is more important than life... and on missions and the battlefield, people risk there lives to get their hands on it. If the enemy or third party notices...there will be no guarantee the information will be accurate... I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands... can be a powerful weapons for your comrades and for the village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities."

"But I don't understand the final question." stated the sand kunoichi.

"But the tenth question was the true purpose of this test." he spoke answering sand-oichi's question.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain...The tenth question... the "take it" or "not take it" decision. Obviously they were painful choices. Those who chose the later failed the test while those who stayed could lose the chance to take the exam ever again... a true leap of faith. How about these two choices...say you guys become chunins and your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninjas,there abilities, etc.. is unknown to you. And of course there could be traps set around you. Now do you accept or decline? Because you don't want to die...because you don't want your comrades to get hurt...can you avoid this dangerous mission...the answer is no!! No matter what the danger...there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous..and survive any hardship ..this is the ability needed to become a chunin captain. Those who can't put there destiny on the line...those who cling onto the uncertain future of "there's always next year"...and then walk away from there chance...those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices...don't have the right to become chunin...that's how I feel! Those who chose to take it...answered the tenth question correctly. You will be able to face any troubles in the future. You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the chunin selection exam is no finished. I wish you guys luck." he finished his long speech smiling. I had to wonder how he can talk that long without his throat getting dry.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. Ibiki continued smiling when he heard something. I listened and it sounded like something would be crashing in. Everyone started screaming.

"What's this?" I shouted. Not that I was surprised. What surprised me was the kunoichi that came out of the hole. She had her tail in a ponytail leaving her neck wide open for any attack and she was wearing a fishnet shirt. Her jacket not covering anything. I looked around and saw many guys looking at her shirt or more what was behind it. I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"The guys in the class are all starring at her chest." I whispered back.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test! Matarashi Anko! Now lets go!Follow me!" She shouted.

"Bad timing..." Ibiki whispered.

"This examiner is Naruto-ish." Sakura stated. I wanted t yell at her for it but I knew that I shouldn't have been able to heard her if I were human.

"78! You left 26 teams? The test was to easy this time!" Anko yelled at Ibiki.

"This time...there are a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki stated.

"That's fine...I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. Ahhh...I'm getting excited...I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me!" Anko stated.

Once we reached our destinatation I saw a sign on the gate in front of us that read "Danger! Stay out!" I saw some people look nervous. I wasn't scared. There was no way I was going to die. Plus since we'd be unwatched Hinata and myself could feed anytime. Oh I am so going to love this.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test. Practice arena 44 also known as "The Forest of Death!!!!" Anko smiled at us.

"This is creepy..." Sakura said nervously.

"You'll soon find out why it's called "The Forest of Death".

"You'll soon find out...why it's called "The Forest of Death" You think that scares me? That's nothing!!! I'm not afraid!" I stated. I can't wait until after the exams. After the exams I'm going to leave with my beloved Hinata chan and the bastard and together well make my dream a reality. My dream of destroying the village that tried several times to kill me and had hated me just because they couldn't tell two different entities apart.

"Yeah...your spirited..." Anko stated and grabbed her kunai. She threw them towards me and one scraped my cheek. She'll have to be one of the first one to go.

"Kids like you are quickly killed...spraying that red blood I love." she said licking the blood off my cheek. I wonder if she's a vampire to or if she's just playing with my mind. She quickly looked back grabbing a kunai in the progress.

"Here's your kunai." Some guy with a long ass tongue said handing it to Anko with his tongue. That's just gross.

"Why thank you." Anko said grabbing her kunai from him. "But you know...don't sneak up behind me...unless you want to die."

"No...I just get excited when I see red blood...plus you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it." he said putting his tongue back in his mouth. What a girl...what is wrong with everyone. Is everyone here a vampire...no I would no. Vampires smell different from humans. They are all diffanately human. There just weird mortals I suppose.

"Sorry about that." She apologized as the weird snake like man walked away. I got a bad feeling from him. I looked at Hinata and she understood.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test...this should be fun." Anko stated. She's the blood thirsty one...wait I take that back. Hinata and myself are the blood thirsty ones...and soon Sasuke.

"Now before we start the second test...there is something I have to pass out." she shouted so everyone would be able to hear her. "You must sign these agreement forms." she continued.

"What?" I said. I was really confused...wait... forest of death...damn I wish I could take it back now...of course that was a question the Naruto everyone else knows would ask anyway.

"There will be deaths in this one...and if I don't have you sign these it will all be my responsibility" she stated smiling and laughing. What a weird women. "I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will check in at the booth behind me."I'll now explain the second test. Simply put...you will attempt the ultimate survival... First I'll explain the area in which it will take place.Around practice area number 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu you will compete in a...no rules...scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls, the "Heaven" and the "Earth"... there are 78 people here which means 26 teams...Half, 13, will get a Heaven scroll while the other 13 teams will get an Earth scroll. To pass this test...your team must make it to the tower...with both scrolls."

"So half the teams will definitely fail." Sakura stated.

"But there's a time limit. This test will last 120 hours... exactly 5 days." Anko added.

"5 days!" Ino yelled.

"What about dinner?" Choji asked. Always thinking with his stomach. It's a good thing he's not a vampire. He'd be the reason humans would become extinct.

"Your on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants...and 13 teams passing is unlikely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies so you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll...but some will die from the harshness of the course. Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those who don't make it to the tower within the time limit with both scrolls . Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule...there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for 5 days. And one more rule... you must not look inside the scroll until you reach the inside of the tower." Anko continued.

"What happens if you do?" I asked making my voice shake a little for the full effect.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does. A chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. This is it for the explanations. Exchange the forms for your scroll, then chose a gate to get ready for the start. A final word of advice...Don't Die!" she said. We separated to fill out the forms. After a while a guy poked his head out of the booth saying that it was about time for the exchange. After we all got out scrolls Sasuke, Sakura, and I went to gate 12.

"Okay!! I won't lose! I'll kick anyone's ass who gets near me!" I shouted. Sasuke and Sakura were annoyed. Great they still suspect that I'm an idiot. Sasuke just knows that I'm a lethal idiot.

"Everyone, follow an instructor and go to your gates!!! We will start in 30 minutes!" Anko shouted. The instructor we followed unlocked the gate door as we waited for the test to begin. "The second test of the chunin exams...now begins!" Anko shouted.

"Okay! Lets go!" I shouted. The three of us headed toward the forest...well okay for me it was more of a buffet but whatever. 


	10. Sasuke

(Sorry for not updating for so long. Enjoy this chapter of More Blood Please)

"That was a human scream right? I'm getting nervous." Sakura spoke. Her voice was shaky. I smirked as realization hit me. I could scare her as much as I wanted here and not worry about the adults punishing me for it. I walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke...I'll show you the true strength of a vampire once we get attacked." I whispered as I headed for a bush to go to take a piss. Sasuke watched me walk away in confusion. Suddenly I was tied up... okay so I let myself get tied up but I needed to see how good Sasuke had become recently. A kunai landed next to me. I smiled to myself as I crawled over to it and untied myself.  
I ran out of the bush and knocked the guy out with a punch to the stomach. Sasuke and Sakura gasped.

"I'll go tie him up know." I said and dragged the body far enough away where they wouldn't hear him scream. I was about to bite into him but then felt like my clone from earlier was gone. It wouldn't be long now before they find the corpse of the official.

I bit into the ninja who attacked and sucked his blood until he stopped breathing. I returned to find them we huddled together.

"If we get separated next time...even if its one of us...don't trust them. This could happen again." Sasuke stated.

"Then what do we do?" Sakura questioned. I kept quiet and waited for Sasuke to respond.

"We'll make a code word just in case. Listen...if they get it wrong...even if it's one of us... assume they are the enemy not matter what hey look like. Listen carefully. I'll only say this once...The nin song "Nin Machine"...when this is asked answer with...'A large amount of loud enemies is a friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time...when the enemy is tired and ill prepared'  
You got it Naruto?" Sasuke asked smirking totally forgetting that I had just saved his sorry ass and that I could kill his sorry ass at any given moment.

"I got it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled hoping to get his attention. He ignored her and I said what was expected.

"Wait...that's impossible to remember!" I shouted.

"I've already memorized it." the pink haired fangirl stated proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey is this code word-" Sasuke bastard cut me off.

"I'll hold the scroll." he stated getting up. Suddenly a strong gust of wind came.

"You guys just play around over there...I'll take care of them myself." said a guy that appeared out of no where. I glared at the man. I had a really bad feeling about him. A huge gust of wind came it separated us. I sighed as I stood up rubbing my sore head. I looked around and saw something that would be considered dunked in radioactive goo. It attacked me and wrapped its tail round me. The only word that popped into my mind was...

"Shit..." The snake opened its mouth and swallowed. I quickly did Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and as soon as the snake exploded I quickly ran off to find Sasuke and Sakura.

When I found them Sasuke, Sakura, and that guy that makes me feel edgy were standing around. I hid in a bush until I saw Sasuke start reaching for the scroll. I quickly raised out of the bush and grabbed both Sasuke and the scroll before the creepy bastard did.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!" I snarled at him.

"You idiot! He'll kill us! He's to strong!" Sauske snarled back.

"What makes you think he'll let us live even after we hand him over our scroll!" I sighed. This was annoying and wasting time.

"Very good deduction Naruto-kun..." The creepy man said looking at Sasuke like he was a piece of meat. That was extremely creepy. Sure Sasuke and I were never close but I don't want him being raped by his creepy ass. I glared at the smirking creepy man.

"Hey...what's your name?" I asked him smirking. He blinked in confusion.

"Why do you want to know?" he hissed out. Creepy man's a snake man.

"It would be nice to place a name with a soon to be corpse is all." I smiled at him. He glared and when he was about to attack I quickly moved behind him with a speed the sharingan wouldn't be able to catch and quickly replaced his heart with my hand. "Say hello to the Shinigami for me..." I said as the creepy guy took his last breath. I sighed at the thought of hoping for a decent battle being completely ruined.

Sakura had passed out from the gory scene and Sasuke stood paler than usual.

"Sasuke...would you like to join me and Hinata?" I asked. He nodded and I took him to an isolated area and did the same ritual I had done with Hinata. I quickly did a shadow clone and transformed it into Sasuke since the real one was knocked out as well as take the scroll from the creepy dead man. I also made a genjutsu so anyone in a 5 meter area wouldn't see the real Sasuke on my back.

Once Saukra woke up we headed toward the creek to get some food. I made sure to leave Sasuke where it was the most covered in shadow.

Sakura didn't even say anything about the genjutsu I put up even though she's supposed to be the best one on the team. I wonder if she knows that the Sasuke she's talking to right now is a fake.

"Naruto...I think we're being followed..." Sakura whispered in my ear. I looked up at her before taking a bite out of one of the fish "Sasuke" and I caught and cooked.

"Why do you say that Sakura chan?" I asked her wondering what she knew.

"There's been a genjutsu up since I woke up. I think that maybe "his" comrades may want to get even since know they won't be able to pass." She stated. I forgot about that rule...damn. Oh well...if the creepy snake-like guy was their strongest then I have nothing to worry about...that is if they are following us. I know the genjutsu Sakura senses is my own but I completely forgot about the comrades. Let's see...right know Sasuke is out of the count and Sakura isn't strong enough to defeat them even with help...maybe later in life yes but at the current time she can't do much.

"Wow Sakura-chan! I didn't sense it until now. Your really good at this stuff aren't you." I said smiling at her. She was at a loss for words. Later that night Sasuke woke up and I let him have some more of my blood telling him that we had to be careful for creepy pedophile snake-like man's comrades. He nodded.

"Hey Sasuke...well need to feed again soon so we'll have to keep attacking people...we'll just tell Sakura we might need extra scrolls and weapons later on." Sasuke nodded in agreement. After a while we saw the tower and even an hour later it felt like the tower was the same distance away as before. I sighed at the obvious trap we fell for.

"Come out!" I shouted. Sasuke and Sakura looked at me before they noticed people appear. I sighed again as our enemy was taking the cowards way to fighting their enemy. Waiting until they were tired and then strike. Good strategy and all but that also means that your not confident in the strength you currently posses.

"Lucky..." said one guy as he made his way over to me and my team as well as some others like him.

I quickly made several clones and had them all attack while Sasuke and Sakura hid to attack later. While my clones were fighting I found the real ones by listening to their heart beats. The beats of their heart were annoyingly calm. I'll just have to fix that. I quickly went behind the area where they were hiding and snuck some explosives behind them. When I left the explosives to join where my clones were...or what was left of them there was an explosion forcing our enemy out into my general area. Sasuke and I quickly took care of them after that. We told Sakura we were going to strip search them so we left her area and quickly fed ourselves. We came back a while later with more scrolls and more weapons. Sasuke, not being used to the fine art of drinking blood, ended up getting blood all over himself. I tried to stifle a laughed as he licked the rest of the blood off as much as he could before heading toward a puddle to wash the rest off.

After that we met back up and headed toward the tower. Once we got in we read a giant scroll that was on a wall before opening the scrolls slowly hoping that we were supposed to do that now.

"Put them down now!" Sasuke yelled as the scrolls started to smoke. With a puff Iruka-sensei was there.

"You guys made it! I'm glad." he smiled before telling us what the giant scroll on the wall meant.

"Congratulations on passing the second test." He smiled at us. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei...what would have happened if we opened the scrolls before we got here?" I asked. I've been wondering about it for a while now.

"If you had opened it before you got here I would have had to knock you guys all out." Iruka-sensei stated. "But you didn't and passed. I'm proud of all of you." He said before telling us that there were rooms waiting for those who had finished earlier than the others. Sakura immediately went to sleep saying something about no more rocks and sticks. Unknown to her I had placed a jutsu on her that forced her to sleep. Sasuke and I sat around watching the moon.

"I wonder if Hinata-chan is alright..." I said. Sure we could us telepathy but if I used it now and she were in a battle I would just be distracting her and could get her seriously injured...because if she was then she'd need to drink a lot more blood and then we would be noticed if we weren't already.

"I'm sure she's fine...So why are you a vampire?" he asked. I'm guessing he had more questions but now it doesn't really matter anymore.

"When I was about five the villagers made another attack on my life because the Fourth Hokage sealed the nine-tailed fox in me. I was almost dead when master found me and asked if I wanted to be protected. I, of course, said yes...that's when and why I became a vampire." I stated. He watched me before asking another question.

"Your journey...now whose all going and why take it after the exams?" He asked.

"The journey is because our food supply is running low here and my plan...my real life goal will truly begin then...and for whose going with me...Hinata, master, and yourself...we'll take three years to train our bodies since both you and Hinata are new vampires and master has yet to teach me everything about being a vampire. During that time we can track down that person you want to kill and kill him. After those three years are up then we'll come back for my goal to be accomplished..." I said smirking. He watched me carefully now.

"And what is your goal?" He asked me nervously.

"To destroy Konoha." I smiled again. "Are you having second thoughts Sasuke?" I asked.

"No...I was just wondering why you chose Hinata and myself but now the reasons obvious. Your just going to use us..." He spoke. His voice wavering from hurt and anger.

"Your right and your wrong..." I told him truthfully. " I choose you two because of your kenkai genkai but I also chose you because...even though you and me never got along in the past...I feel like your part of my family...I choose Hinata because I honest to God...I really love her." I spoke again. Then Sasuke asked me a question that almost made me slit a rib.

"Do we have a God?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been trying to figure that out as well... So your still coming with us right?" I asked looking at him now.

"Yeah...the girls here are to clingy and I also feel that way bout you..." Sasuke said still looking at the moon. I smiled at Sasuke then continued looking back at the moon.

"We should think of a name for our soon to be group." I suggested. "We can always have Hinata help us when she comes here."

"Well... how about... Kyubi..." Sasuke said looking at me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. That would be awesome. The once feared Kyubi coming back to finish the job...I like it we'll just have to asked what Hinata thinks of the name." I said now looking at the moon. "You know...some people think that human life is like the moon...life begins and ends...for us we don't have to worry about that...our life will last us forever...like the Hokage faces..." I said. Sasuke didn't say anything but I knew he was thinking about something.

"Naruto...what are we going to do after we destroy Konoha?" Sasuke asked me. I shrugged my shoulders before looking at him again.

"We can become shinobi for some other village...one that hated Konoha. They'd welcome us as heroes." I said nonchalantly. Sasuke nodded his head as the sun came up. "Guess it's bedtime..." I said as Sasuke and I headed for the two extra beds in the room. 


	11. Destruction of KonohaThe End

(N/A: I re-did this chapter because I wasn't really proud of it.

Naruto: It's about time **grabs plastic hammer and beat Kutoki with it**

Kutoki: Sorry!)

When I woke up Hinata was sitting next to me. I smiled at her and pulled her next to me so we were laying side by side.

"Welcome Hina-chan" I mumbled into her jacket.

"Naruto it's time to get up. The next exam is going to start soon. Sasuke and Sakura already left. I sat up grabbing Hinata's hand. We raced down to meet everyone.

"Dobe…you were almost late." Sasuke said.

"Maybe if I was woken up a little earlier…never mind…" I growled out.

"First off, for the second test…Congratulations on passing!" Anko shouted.

"Your team isn't so bad, maybe they were lucky. But as long as my team is around getting any further is impossible. Since from now on it's all about real ability. Well, with youth there are sweet times and sour times, eh Kakashi." Gai said to Kakashi sensei.

"Huh did you say something?" Kakashi asked looking at Gai. After that it became suddenly became silent. To quiet for my taste since you could hear someone's watch ticking…of course it might just be me.

"Wow! Wow! Old man Hokage, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, and even super brows is here. It's like everyone's assembled." I stated loudly just to break the tension.

"Can't say I'm getting a good feeling." Sasuke said as he looked at the ninjas in Kabuto's group.

"No wonder they all nominated them." The third hokage stated.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third exam. Listen carefully! Now Hokage-sama, please." Anko shouted the first bit the spoke the last part. The Third Hokage continued on with the rules and explanation of the third exam and exam in general. I sighed looking around noticing that bloodlust was seeping of a red head with a gourd on his back. It smelt like the gourd contained blood and dirt…no it was sand. Maybe he could become of some help in the future. After the long boring introduction that took longer than necessary Sasuke was up first to fight. His fight ended quickly. He did a quick karate chop to the guy's neck and knocked him out. Hinata fought Neji and easily won much to everyone's shock. Neji was carried out on a stretcher in confusion. Kiba had a hard time and unlike Sasuke and Hinata I decided to play with him a bit.

"This shouldn't take long right Akamaru!" Kiba said to his dog, which responded to him. I smirked. No this won't last to terribly long.

"What are you being to cocky for Dog breath!" I shouted. He glared and started his attack. I started laughing as I dodged all his attacks he was throwing at me. He glared at me.

"Shut up!" He growled out as he and Akamaru got ready to do an attack apparently together. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted. It looked like two tornadoes were coming towards me.

"You know what. I'm bored. Let's just end this now shall we." I shouted dodging the tornadoes. As soon as they stopped I grabbed Akamaru by the scruff and held a kunai to Akamaru's throat.

"Now Kiba, if you want Akamaru to live tell them you give up." I said completely bored. Kiba growled out and threw a food pill to Akamaru who ate it. I threw him at Kiba and did several Kage Bushin's. I had my bushin's circle him all of us doing a justu that surprisingly was taught to me by my master who didn't know many. The one I was using was a genjutsu, which made the person believe that they were at their favorite place.

Kiba instantly relaxed unaware of the genjutsu that was put on both him and his dog. I didn't want to risk Akamaru snapping Kiba out of it. I quietly walked over to them and laid Kiba down.

"Well mister instructor man…he's not getting up anytime soon." I said smiling at them. He nodded and shouted my victory. Kiba and Akamaru were taken to the medical room so they could undo the jutsu. I walked up to Sasuke and Hinata who looked at me like I was insane.

"Naruto why didn't you end it sooner?" Hianta asked me.

"I felt like playing with him a bit." I smiled as I stood next to Sasuke holding Hinata around the waste.

"Hn…loser." Sasuke whispered.

"I heard that teme." I said smiling at him. It didn't bother me that he called me loser as long as I could call him teme. After the battles were done we were told that the winners would fight the in another battle in a few months. I smiled thinking about all the things I could show Hinata and Sasuke about the vampire world. There's a village close by where local vampires go. I can also teach them how to get stronger and use their vampire abilities.

After he was done talking I heard a bunch of shinobi talk to the old man about the missing chunnin being discovered near the bathroom.

"Sasuke, Hinata…it looks like we'll be leaving sooner. Pack what you need and then meet me by the village entrance. We're leaving tonight. They finally found the corpse." I whispered to them. They nodded and left. I quickly called master using telepathy telling him that we were leaving that night. I quickly packed my favorite outfits that I wore when I went out to the village where the other vamps meet. We left without much of a problem. Hinata and Sasuke drank the guards dry before we left.

"Well guys..this is it. No turning back now." I told them. Hinata and I left hand in hand as Sasuke walked next to master and me on my other side.

3 Years Later

We had found Sasuke's brother about 2 and a half years ago.

**Flashback**

As Sasuke was about to deal the final blow Itachi decide then, since he was close enough to death apparently, to tell Sasuke the truth. He told Sasuke that he hadn't killed the clan and that Madara Uchiha did. He also said that he was extremely proud of him as he poked him on the forehead before passing out. Tears slipped down Sasuke's face and he turned to me.

"Naruto…Please turn him into a vampire too…he's my only relative left." He choked out. Probably embarrassed that he was asking to help someone he tried to kill since he was eight. I nodded and did the same ritual to Hinata and Sasuke. A day later Itachi opened his eyes.

"Why am I not dead?" He asked looking at each of us.

"Sasuke didn't want you to die so he asked me to turn you into a vampire…like them and myself," I stated. He blinked probably wondering if he should believe me or not. I slit my wrist with one of my fangs, which drew his attention to me automatically.

"This should be enough proof that what I'm saying is true." I said holding my wrist out to him. He crawled over to me and drank some of my blood.

**End Flashback**

"We're back." I said as we waited until dawn. It would look great if Konoha fell with a red sky after all. Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi smirked as we waited killing any ninja who "found" us. After a while dusk came and headed out. We quietly went onto the Hokage Faces.

"KONOHA! TODAY YOU WILL FALL! KYUBI IS BACK AND WANTS REVENGE!" I shouted. I heard many whispers as 10 ANBU, 20 Jounin, and 7 Chunnin gathered around us. They had their numerous weapons all ready to attack us if we tried to "pull any funny business" as one said. I smirked. In a blink of an eye 9 ANBU, 19 Jounin and 5 Chunnin were dead. The others ran off to regroup.

"Now to the old man." I smiled. The three of them followed me once they wiped the blood from their faces. We went to the Hokage's office after killing his guards to find out that there was a blonde in the chair.

"Who are you and where's the old man?" I snarled at her.

"The old man you're referring to is the 3rd Hokage right?" she asked. I nodded my head glaring at her.

"He died at the Chunin exams. The sound ninja attacked us because someone killed their leader during the exams. I am the new Hokage, Tsunade." She sighed. "If you want to destroy Konoha I would like to let you but as the Hokage I can't let you do that." She said getting up.

"So are you saying you didn't want to become Hokage?" Hinata asked. The blonde sighed.

"Yeah, being a Hokage is pointless." She growled out.

"So if you hate it so much then why?" I asked the old lady.

"I lost a bet." She grumbled out. I started laughing hysterically.

"Well Grandma…I guess we don't have much of a choice but to kill you now do we." I stated as I flashed behind her. Some how she read my movements and blocked. I growled out angrily as I tried double teaming her using a clone but she punched the ground and made half the floor come up. I growled out to Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata to regroup.

"See ya Grandma!" I shouted as we left. I saw Tsunade scowled at the nickname as we left.

"She's stronger than the old man…." I stated once we got to my old apartment which also happened to be the safest place in the village because apparently there was a curse on it…the whole reason why I was aloud to live there.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked looking at us.

"We have several choices actually. One we could tell her that we know a better way to live than be Hokage, two we can hold someone she cares about captive, or three we could attack the villagers until we get strong enough to kill her. I myself would rather go for plan 3 myself." I stated.

"Wait we can get stronger just by killing people?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yeah…" I said looking him in the eye. We said nothing until Hinata decided to speak.

"I think we should go with plan 3 as well." She stated looking at Sasuke like if he were to pick any other plan she'd rip his throat out.

"Plan three it is." Sasuke stated. Itachi nodded not feeling all that talkative apparently. So at night we'd walk into shops and kill whom ever was in there. Eventually…more like 3 weeks later we went back to the Hokage's office.

"Hey Grandma! I'm home." I said. All the ANBU that were left jumped out. We quickly sliced their throats. They were of no concern to us. "Listen old lady! If you don't come out we'll keep slaughtering your village!" I shouted. The blonde came out and looked sadly at the ANBU.

"Now Grandma….any final words?" I asked her.

"I will kill you." She snarled taking out a kunai. She ran straight towards me. I laughed as she inserted her kunai right where my "heart" was. I pulled her kunai out throwing it into the wall. She gasped as she backed away.

"What are you? You're not human!" She screamed backing away from us as quickly as possible without turning her back causing her to stumble a bit.

"Yes well you see Grandma…I died when I was five. You see I became a vampire after the villagers tried killing me. After I woke up from being turned…I decided to get revenge on Konoha no matter the cost." I smiled as her face paled.

"Vampire's don't exist!" she shouted. Her whole body trembling in fear.

"Oh we are very much alive in a sense. Now old lady…I'll ask one last time….any final words?" I smirked as she looked like she gave up.

"I will not give up. That was my nindo…my ninja way and after meeting someone like you it has once again became my nindo way." She stated glaring at us. I smiled as she stood up.

"Well Grandma… I hope you know that this won't be like last time. Your chance of survival is zero percent!" I shouted. I ran at her as she tried to block my incoming punch. I smirked and disappeared behind her. She once again caught my punch throwing me against the wall. Hinata and the others were about to help but I shock my head.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while." I stated, as my eyes became cat-like once again. I threw some kunai at the light making the room turn to a deadly black. I heard her heart beat quicken in panic. I once again went behind her.

"Are you afraid Grandma?" I whispered. She turned around but I had already disappeared to another place in the room. Her heart was racing even faster if that was possible. She kept turning trying to locate me. I chuckled in amusement and then she destroyed the floor near me. I jumped behind her and then cut her cheek with another kunai. I continued doing such until she finally figured out the pattern of my attacks which caused me to meet Mr. Wall again. I grunted as my back hit the wall. The next thing I know there's a hole next to my head where the wall used to be.

"You know Grandma…you're pretty scary." I stated as our eyes met. She glared at he and grabbed my shirt lifting me into the air.

"Listen you brat. You're killing hundreds of innocent people yet you show no remorse! How can you do that!" She growled out tears trailing down her face.

"No one is innocent!" I growled out grabbing her hand forcing her to release me. "You believe your village is so great well its not! Almost all of the villagers hated me for something I didn't do and some even tried to kill me! My hatred for this village only increased as the years went by. No one even bothered to know how I was doing! Everyone hated me. I had given up on love and friendship. Then I met Hinata-chan and Sasuke. They became my precious people and treated me like I was a someone even though Sasuke was a bastard while doing it! He still treated me fairly while everyone else in this goddamn village enjoyed making my life hell. Don't you think its time I give them back what they've given me since I was born. Don't you think it's only fair!" I was shouting now. Tsunade blinked as tears fell down her face. I quickly threw her to the other side of the hall.

"Don't cry for me. Your not supposed to cry for your enemy. Now get up and fight me!" I shouted as I charged toward her. We continued fighting for hours. Both of us were exhausted.

"You know Tsunade-san…this was one of my best and longest battles I have ever fought. I'll give you an honorable death as a thank you for entertaining me for so long." I stated. I quickly ran to her and stabbed her in the heart with the kunai that she tried to kill me with. "The best way to die is a quick one right." I whispered as her body fell to the ground with a thud. Several ANBU appeared before the corpse of the old lady.

"Goodbye ANBU!" I shouted as I sliced their throats. We killed everyone in Konoha within a day and buried the old lady since it only seemed fair that we bury someone who fought so hard to protect others.

"You know…if someone had protected me instead of tried to kill me…things might have been different." I said as I looked down at the burning buildings from a tree.

"Are you regretting it?" Hinata asked me. I shook my head no.

"They deserved everything they got. Now lets go guys… masters waiting for us." I said. Sasuke and Itachi left leaving Hinata and me behind.

"Naruto what are you-" I cut her off as I placed my lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Hinata-chan." I whispered in her ear after we parted. She smiled kissing me back just as passionately.

"I love you too Naruto…" she said smiling. We heard a cough. We looked over and saw Sasuke and Itachi standing on a close by branch.

"If you two wanted to be alone then all you had to do was say so." He stated before leaving again. Itachi stayed behind for a second before following his younger brother. Hinata and I left hand in hand. No I would never regret any of this.

The End

(A/N: Sorry it took so long with school and the holidays it was hard to update. Originally it was going to have a couple more chapters but I'm not very good at fight scenes I think so I cut most of the fight scenes out. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of More Blood Please. Oh I'm thinking about making 3 more stories in the other character's POV. It won't be a while though because I have to finish another story I'm working on.)


End file.
